Support
Hello Manager! This page will be used to list current bugs/glitches that are in Moe Girl Cafe 2 and possible fixes! We'll put down the ones we know of now but if you find a new one that isn't listed here go ahead and add it in or leave us a comment so we can add it to the list as soon as possible. If you have more serious issues with your game such as a charging problem, account questions, or lost items go ahead and head over to the official Facebook page! Some quick advice if you're going over there Manager, it's a good idea to have a screenshot of your charging bill ready for the staff if you had a charging problem or account questions. They may also need to know the following information so it's a good idea to have it ready: # Login ID # Name in game (IGN) # Invitation Code # Restaurant Name (Not always needed) # Item Lost (If you lost items) # Lost Quantity (If you lost items) It's also a really good idea to try to get a screen capture of the congratulations message if you happen to win a rare 4/5 Star employee, we'll explain why later! If bugs/glitches become permanently fixed we will update the page! Blank Chat You'll probably come across this glitch eventually during your time as a Manager. The public chat channels will be blank to you. The channels can at times take a while to load, so maybe try waiting a bit. Fix: Usually a restart of your game can fix this problem. It may take a couple of restarts but eventually chat will show up again. If the problem with the blank chat continues, you will, unfortunately, probably have to wait it out. Comments and PM's can still be sent though! So you can communicate that way if you really want to talk to someone. ''' '''Black Screen Sometimes, when you log back into the game, you may come across a black screen. This is because there is insufficient RAM, or a ROM problem. Fix: Simply try restarting your device and the game. If the problem persists, then it's advised to move to another device or use a simulator for the time being. ''' '''Missing Employee This seems to happen randomly. When you win a rare employee, the kind that shows the congratulations message, you may find that you actually didn't receive the employee. Fix: This is an issue only the support staff can fix, so head over to the official Facebook page to let them know the issue. Although it's not absolutely necessary it would be a great help to them if you take a screen capture during that congratulation message. Find out how your device takes screen captures so you can be prepared! Missing Items/Dishes Notice some dishes went missing or you can't find an item you know you purchased? Fix: As with any bug/glitch try restarting your game/device first. If you the items in question are still missing then head over to the official Facebook page to submit your report. Employee/Customer Not Working/Stuck If you happen to see an employee or customer standing/sitting in one spot for a long period of time they are probably glitched. Customers will typically be stuck sitting in a chair while employees will just be standing still. Fix: If an employee is stuck simply change their current job to a different one then set them back, they should be fine then. For customers you can enter the re-arrange menu and just move a random object, this forces the customers out of your cafe and will also remove the glitched customer. Of course you can always restart your game, the solutions above are just quicker, in-game solutions.